Roleplay
by Zetsubou-Bethany
Summary: I need advice - what is the next thing Molly and/or Kurt should do?


"I hate eating here."  
>"You could have told me that sooner."<br>Two young men were sat in a restaurant along a well-used street, seated at a table near the window. One, the taller, was sat with a menu in front of him and a few bottles of beer, much to the chagrin of his brother who was sat opposite him, about a foot shorter - although he was slumped in his chair, avoiding the looks he was getting from other customers at the appearance of his sibling. The relatives were only similar in their eyes - ivy green and sharp. The taller had messy, light brown hair which looked as if it were in need of a good cut and he was handsome, though his looks were somewhat hindered by the black bags under his eyes. He peered up to his brother, noting his mahogany hair, sleek, down to just past his shoulders and distinctly more rounded face.  
>"You spend too much on beauty products." The taller stated as a way of starting conversation.<br>"Adrian, you spend too much on drugs, alcohol, and prostitutes. I don't think you're in a position to complain."  
>Adrian stared at his brother sternly, before taking a generous swig from his bottle. "You'll learn one day, Gabriel." He said once he'd swallowed the mouthful.<p>

A young woman stumbled in to the restaurant. She looked shameful: her grey eyes, mascara crumbling from her eyelashes unnattractively, dialated, riddled with hard drugs. Customers turned to look at her revealing clothing, most tutting and looking away. She wore an immensely short skirt and black stockings, over her long gazelle-like legs, as though she had just stepped out of a porn movie, but a baggy grey men's shirt, hiding her breasts, which were much smaller than she would have preffered them to be. She shook the rain out of her peroxide blonde hair and sat at the bar.  
>'Just a shot of vodka, please.'<p>

She downed the glass of clear alcohol and held her glass out for more, and just as she was about to swallow the next, eyed the door. A tawny-haired boy, with unusually large eyes the colour of autumn leaves, who appeared about seventeen, perched next to her on the bar stool, placing a hand on hers. She quickly pulled away, glaring at him.  
>'Molly, you're going to have to start talking to me at some point. You're unwell...'<br>'Like you would care.' Although she looked at least two years older than the boy, she seemed immature and stroppy, arguing like a child.  
>'You did a stupid thing, and this drinking isn't helping you,' he continued, calm and persistent.<br>'A stupid thing? A stupid...! ' she slammed her shot glass on the table, the sickly liquid dripping onto his clothes. More people turned aroundHe ignored it, and glared at her.  
>'We did a stupid thing, Kurt, and if you don't take any responsibility i swear to god i'll- '<br>'Excuse me ma'am,' the barman chipped in, 'You're going to have to be less disruptive or you will be asked to leave.'  
>She stared at the barman in annoyance, and he awkwardly moved on to another customer, whilst she sat there, arms folded. Kurt took out a packet of cigarettes, then sighed as he remembered something.<br>'They changed the smoking laws, didn't they? Fuck...' he wandered outside and tried to spark up, shielding the end of his cigarette from the relentless rain. Molly answered her phone, buzzing with some grimy, harsh, grunge music, and spoke loudly into the speaker. 'Hello?...Yeah, i know. I'll give you it next week at some point. Yes, of course i can sort your friend out...an ounce? I can do that. Yeah...it's good stuff, white widow, it's gorgeous.'

Gabriel had sunk behind his menu, eyeing the new additions to the restaurant warily as if they would bite. He decided to distract himself with the contents of the menu and drew his eyes back around, catching sight of his brother. "Adrian, honestly..."  
>Adrian had almost turned completely in his chair, one leg crossed over the other, his arms resting back on the windowsill behind him, making his chest seem broader than it already was. It was clear he was watching this woman intently, and, had Gabriel been able to reach, he would have slapped him.<br>"For goodness sake, you really are pathetic." Gabriel snapped, just about managing to distract his brother enough from the legs on that woman. Adrian swallowed, barely able to pull his eyes from her as he looked back to his brother with an air of utter innocence. Gabriel wasn't impressed.  
>"You can't help yourself."<br>"That sounds like a statement - have you finally come to terms with it?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, simply not seeing the point in arguing with his brother. Adrian shrugged and moved his eyes back to the woman, not paying attention in the slightest to the conversation she'd been having with the boy that had followed her inside. He could have stared for days upon days, but - that got him nowhere, right? He made to stand up and his brother knew; Gabriel lurched forward and grabbed his brother's wrist, pulling him back into his chair.  
>"No, Adrian. We're going to have a nice meal, like you said."<br>"Killjoy."  
>Gabriel kept his eyes on his brother, now sat in his seat correctly. As he watched Adrian's eyes sneak back over to the woman, he sighed softly and put his menu down, smiling at a passing waiter to indicate they were ready to order. Gabriel ordered for himself and then, as the waiter looked to Adrian, Gabriel laughed and made up some excuse, ordering for him as well. The only input Adrian had was to request another beer, and he did that by tapping his empty bottle impolitely, his head resting on his hand and he watched the woman without even the vaguest hint of subtlety. Provided he had some of Adrian's attention, Gabriel thought he could just about manage to get through this meal and hopefully, get Adrian back home as soon as he possibly could.<p>

Molly hung up on her phone, downed another shot and swivelled around on her chair, whistling the tune to a children's nursery rhyme. She stopped spinning when she caught a man's eyes on her: most of the other customers have started to ignore her prescence, but this was the second time she noticed him staring. She took note of his appearance, unconventionally attractive, clearly straight by her judgement. She watched the pair out of the corner of her eye momentarily, before crossing one leg over the other, knocking back some more spirits, and flicking her wide, intoxicated eyes over the taller man in the window seat, deciding that it would be a good time to do a stupid thing. She's almost completely forgotten about the young man who followed her in.

Adrian caught her eyes on him and couldn't help his mouth curling into a smile. It's the only thing he could thank his father for - his good looks. He could barely drag his eyes from her legs to her face but managed it by some incredible feat. He watched her cross her legs, mirroring his own body and his smile turned into a coy smirk as he looked back to his brother, playing something of a game. He loved the process of pulling, it was by far his favourite part and was one of the reasons why he was so promiscuous. He loved the chase. He was a definite predator.  
>"What did you order for me?" He asked his brother, pretending he couldn't feel the woman's eyes on him.<br>"What do you care?"  
>"You're right - I don't."<br>Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his brother.  
>The pair spoke in German whenever they conversed, causing the more judgemental of those customers on the table around them to look down on them, alongside Adrian's stubborn messiness. Not only with his hair, but his clothing choice: simply a thin, white vest and straight legged jeans, finished with a battered pair of converses. Gabriel hadn't even managed to get a brush through his brother's hair before they'd left the house. From the way Adrian dressed, you wouldn't have expected him to be the CEO of a major pharmaceuticals company. His brother, however, had tried hard as always, wearing a suit jacket with an expensive pair of jeans and a shirt. it was simple, but much more the attire for the place they were in.<br>As an awkward moment passed between the brothers in which neither said anything, Adrian dared to look back at the woman, unable to help himself. Sure, she looked a little rough around the edges but had that ever stopped him before?


End file.
